The Music in my Heart
by airam06
Summary: Fluffy/smut. Dean and Cas slowly fall in love with each other, and we get to watch it happen! All the love, fluff, sweetness and sexual tension you can want! And maybe some sexual release? Angel!Cas, Destiel all the way. I like happy endings so no angst. Rated M for content, situations...pretty much the whole story. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Dean was exhausted. Of course he was. He'd been tossing and turning all night long. He tried to blame it on their last mission. All they did was fucking fight. Couldn't the demons, witches, werewolves, and whatever the hell else there was, leave him alone? He thrashed about in bed, knowing it was ridiculous. He needed the adrenaline of taking the bastards down. He couldn't live the "normal life". It was overrated anyway. Married, 2.5 kids, white picket fence, some ugly dog running around. Dull, repetitive. He needed adventure.

"Dean."

"Holy _shit_, Cas!"

Cas had popped up right in front of him, standing on the other side of the bed.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to frighten you," Cas said.

"It's fine, but damn, dude, you got to work on personal space. What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night, I was sleeping," Dean said.

"It is actually well past the middle of the night. And you were not sleeping, I saw you fidgeting," Cas answered.

"Yeah, okay, I'll give you that. Is everything okay?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I have this strange sensation in my stomach. And I did not eat, so I cannot be about to be sick. I am quite worried," Cas said.

"Guys, this is fascinating, but could you shut up?" Sam's muffled voice came from the other bed.

"Oh, good morning, Sam," Cas said politely.

"It's not morning, it's six a.m.," Sam said, rolling over.

Cas watched him resume snoring, and turned his gaze back to Dean.

"Please, Dean, there is something wrong," he said.

Dean sighed. Ever since Cas' stint as a human, any illness at all was freaking him out. He didn't know why; Cas was mostly angel again. It's not like a stomach bug was going to kill him.

"Fine. Let's go for a walk, okay? That way princess Sammy can get her beauty sleep."

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Dean had thrown on a jacket over his pajamas, and soon found himself wishing he had dressed warmer. It was cold to be May. Together, he and Cas walked down the street from the shabby motel Sam and Dean were staying at, stopping at a rather ugly grassy area with one park bench that the town had boldly labeled _Town Park_.

"So how have you been? We haven't seen you in a few weeks," Dean asked.

"It has been busy in Heaven. I am getting readjusted to my Grace, and it has mostly returned," Cas answered.

"Well, at least you can fly and pop in where you want to now. How's the healing?" Dean said.

"I have not had the chance to test it, not being with you and Sam. And I have not felt much like it, especially when the stomach pain began," Cas said.

"Geez, how long has the pain been going on?" Dean asked him.

"It started the day after I returned to Heaven. The curious thing is, I feel fine now, though I do fear its return. It is…most uncomfortable. I feel like I will be sick, but that's impossible. It aches so badly I sometimes feel it in my chest. My mind feels strange too, like I cannot keep concentrated on my duties in Heaven. Is this serious?" Cas turned his big blue eyes to Dean.

"It doesn't sound very serious to me…you said it started after you went back, but you feel fine now?" Dean furrowed his brow.

Cas nodded.

Dean knew this feeling. It kept him up at night. It started when Cas left, and continued since then. He felt like he'd lost a part of himself when Cas returned to Heaven. He found the loss of his best friend very hard to take. Of course Cas wouldn't know what it felt like, since he had only recently begun to feel things like this.

"Cas, buddy, you're lonely," Dean said softly.

"Lonely? But I was surrounded by my brethren. How could I be feeling alone?" Cas wondered.

"Sometimes, you can be lonely when you miss a person. It doesn't matter if someone else is there with you or not, even if it's family. You just want to see that one person again," Dean said.

"You have felt like this before too?" Cas asked him.

"Of course. Do you know who you were missing?" Dean said.

"Well, given that I am feeling fine now, and Sam is not with us, I would say it was you. Did you miss me too?" Cas said.

Damn. Dean wasn't good with this kind of talking. Sam usually did this kind of thing. But he was certain he _had_ missed Cas. He didn't realize he'd become so used to having him around all the time.

"I missed you too. And I'll miss you when you go back to Heaven, but I know you have to," Dean answered truthfully.

"I have been thinking about that. If missing you is causing me pain, I don't want to go back."

Dean looked up quickly.

"You have to, Cas. You just got your mojo back. Angels can't live on Earth all the time," Dean said.

"You said you would miss me. And I would miss you. Besides, Dean, I am afraid my 'mojo' is not returning at the rate I expected. I fear I may be becoming human again," Cas replied.

"Cas, that's stupid. You just got it back, why would it be leaving again? You haven't sinned. You're just worried about getting sick, but you're fine now. You're here with us, and you can stay a few days to help with the loneliness, then go back to do your job. Come and visit whenever you get lonely," Dean said.

Cas nodded. Suddenly, he reached over and took Dean's hand.

"You said you missed me too. Why?"

"I don't know, man, I got used to having you around," Dean said, pulling his hand away. Damn, the angel really needed to learn boundaries.

"I know it is customary for humans to miss those they love," Cas said, tilting his head.

Dean nearly choked.

"Dude! I mean, I missed you, we're best friends, but we're not picking out curtains together or anything," Dean said.

"Why would we need curtains? You mainly stay in motels. They already have curtains," Cas looked confused.

"Just-just forget it, Cas. I missed you, leave it at that. Come on, let's go wake up Sam and get some breakfast."

The pair walked quietly back to the motel room, Dean's thoughts swirling in his mind.

What did Cas mean about humans missing those they loved? Well, Cas spoke plainly, so he meant what he said…but what kind of love? Like brotherly? Or something else? There was no denying Dean had missed Cas. Sam had called Dean out on "sulking" several times since Cas left. But wasn't it normal to miss your best friend? Yeah, yeah. Of course it was.

Dean contented himself with those thoughts, until another one jumped quickly to the front of his mind.

_Why had his heart jumped when Cas had grabbed his hand?_


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was thankfully in a better mood when Dean and Cas arrived back at the motel room, and the trio left to go to the local diner for some grub and coffee, a drink that Cas had learned to love in his human form.

"I think I found us a case," Sam said, after he had enough coffee in his system to be coherent.

"What this time? Demons, she-wolves, the usual?" Dean grunted.

"I don't recall fighting any she-wolves. Unless that is what you call the women who came to visit while I stayed with you. Was that the reason you made so much noise?" Cas asked.

Dean sputtered on his coffee.

"Seriously dude? No, no- I didn't mean those- how do you even know about-?" Dean said.

"So you were using sarcasm? I am still new to that," Cas replied.

"Moving on…the case is in Vermont. Some movie theatre that shows old horror movies. The people that go see movies have a nasty habit of dying in the way the characters in the movies do," Sam interrupted.

"When do we leave? That's, what, a three day drive from here?"

"Something like that. Listen, Dean, I need to tell you something. I ran into-someone. And I asked if she would tag along. I think her knowledge of this kind of thing could help us," Sam said carefully.

"Yeah? Who would that be?" Dean asked.

"I think you know, honey," a voice came from the booth behind Dean. He swiveled around at the sound of it. No, there's no way Sam would bring her along…

Becky.

"What the hell? You think you ran into her by accident? This crazy bitch has probably been stalking you for months!" Dean yelled. Several patrons turned to look at them.

"Dean, come on. You know she knows all about this kind of thing. Becks loves scary movies, she's probably the best resource we have right now," Sam said.

"Becks? Are you out of your mind? I'm not going to trust her with anything! And I don't know how you could," Dean said angrily.

"Look, I just do. She's been getting help, she's-"

"An absolute nutjob. I'm not riding with her, screw that. She can't get in my Baby, the crazy would leak into it," Dean retorted.

"Don't worry about that. I told Sam he could ride with me," Becky said, choosing to ignore Dean's remarks on her sanity. Sure, she had acted crazy, but had Dean ever actually looked at his brother? Who could help it?

"Fine. You two lovebirds enjoy the scenery. Cas, you're with me," Dean said.

"Shotgun," Cas said quickly.

"Cas, buddy, it's just the two of us, of course you ride shotgun," Dean said. They paid their tab and quickly left to load into the cars.

"Keep your cell phone on, Sammy. I'll need you to keep in contact in case your batshit crazy girlfriend decides to try something again," Dean told him.

Sam just rolled his eyes and got in Becky's car.

"Call you when we get settled for the night," Becky grinned and climbed in too.

Dean was still fuming when he got in the car with Cas. A sudden realization hit him, and he turned to face his friend.

"Why aren't you just flying ahead? You don't have to ride with me," he asked him.

"I have no desire to initiate that uncomfortable stomach illness again. But if you would rather be alone, I can fly," Cas answered.

Dean tensed at the mention of being alone.

"No, stay."

Dean cranked the radio up as he drove. He could get lost in this music. His life was always complicated, and he never knew what each day would bring. But the music, that was always there. Always the same. Journey came on the radio, and Dean started to sing under his breath. Before the song even hit the chorus, he was singing as though his life depended on it.

"I did not think you liked love songs, Dean," Cas said, cocking his head to the side.

"Love songs? Dude, this is no love song."

"I disagree. The words speak of two people meeting and falling in love. Thus, a love song," Cas frowned.

"Okay, I mean, I guess so. But this is Journey! Legends of rock. Stop girlying up my music," Dean said, and returned to singing along. The song ended on a long note, and Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"The people in the song remind me of you and I," Cas said as it ended.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Two people, or in our case, two beings, who meet though they come from very different settings. And then they do things in the night," Cas said.

Dean swerved the car.

"We don't do anything in the night!" Dean said loudly.

Cas frowned.

"Well, we often hunt at night. We do during the day too, but the song didn't speak of that," Cas said.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"No more talking for a while, okay? I'm just going to listen to my music," he said, leaning back in his seat.

Cas looked at Dean, studying him the way a scientist would a test animal. He appeared sweaty, nervous. That soon faded as another song came on the radio that he apparently enjoyed. As the man on the radio sang of some girl who somehow had a motor she kept clean, Dean relaxed and began singing along and drumming again. When the song hit a particularly lively part, Dean actually smiled. Cas felt the pain in his stomach and chest return.

How could he be missing Dean? He was sitting next to him. He doubted he was missing Sam, since he wasn't even thinking of him at the moment, and he didn't really know Becky enough to miss her at all. How could he be experiencing the feeling of missing someone when they were right next to him? Dean glanced over at Cas, who was still staring at him while he performed. The discomfort heightened when their eyes met, and Cas felt a pull in his chest. Was he having a heart attack? Could angels have those?

"Cas, man, what is it? You look awful," Dean said, turning the music down.

"The pain is back," Cas answered.

"Are you sure it's the same pain? Maybe you're hungry. Let's pull over and grab a burger, we've been driving for hours," Dean said.

Soon, they were pulling into a fast food place. Dean and Cas ate quietly, watching the other people in the restaurant, particularly a young boy who was placing quarter after quarter in a claw machine, wishing to win a stuffed football.

"Mom, please, just one more. I almost had it!" he said to a young brunette woman.

"No, sweetie. You've wasted enough. Those things are rigged," she said sternly.

Cas rose from the table without a word, and walked over to the machine. Curious, Dean turned to see where he was going. Cas pulled a quarter out of his pocket.

"Would you mind if I played?" he asked the boy, who was still begging his mother.

"Not at all. Move a bit, Andy, so this nice man can have a turn," the woman said.

Cas placed in his quarter, and grabbed the handle to move the claw. Within seconds, he had maneuvered it into place, and pushed the button. The claw rose with the football in its grasp. It clanked into the receiving bin, and Cas happily fished it out. The little blonde headed boy looked crestfallen.

Cas turned to face him and his mother, and knelt in front of the boy, holding out the toy in his hand.

"I think you would enjoy this much more than I would," he said, handing it to him. The boy giggled and squeezed the toy, and the mother thanked Cas for his kindness.

"Sometimes it takes some practice to learn things like this," Cas said.

The boy grabbed Cas around the legs.

"Thank you!" he said, before turning to leave with his mother.

Dean watched the scene unfold in front of his eyes. Cas came back to sit down and finish his food.

"That was a very good thing to do," Dean said with a small smile.

"Thank you. I would have done it for any child, but he was certainly special," Cas said.

"Why? Do you know him?" Dean asked.

"No, but I felt like I did. He looks just like I imagined you would as a child," Cas said simply.

Dean felt a tug in his stomach.

"You're not far off. My hair was darker than that, though. You've thought about me as a kid?" Dean asked.

"Of course. I think you would have been quite fun to have known then. Not that you aren't now," Cas said.

Dean smiled again. Since when did he become so sensitive?

The duo left soon after, and drove for hours across the country. The drive was one of the best Dean had ever had. He and Cas listened to music. They had driven so long, some songs had come on the radio multiple times. Cas now had his own favorites, and especially liked anything by Queen.

"His voice is quite good," Cas said, as another Queen song came on.

"Yeah, he's one of my favorites. You getting tired?" he asked, yawning widely.

"A bit. I find my 'mojo' has not returned enough to allow me to stay awake constantly," Cas said.

They pulled into a motel parking lot soon after, and booked a room to stay in for the night. It wasn't anything extravagant, but it would do. Dean took a shower and stretched out on the bed, waiting for Cas to get out of his shower. His cell phone rang, and Dean answered.

"Hey, Sam, made it to a hotel?" he asked.

"Sure did, sweetie," the sickly sweet voice came through the phone.

"Becky! What the hell are you doing calling me? Where is Sam?" he asked, panic in his voice.

"Relax, he's right next to me," she said.

"Prove it."

She sighed. A few seconds later, Sam's voice came over the phone.

"Oh my God, Dean, you can't actually think she'd do something to me," Sam said.

"Why the hell not? She did before. She can't be trusted, and you hopped in the car with her. Damn, if you were that desperate for a lay, just go to the bar and get one," Dean said. He was so relieved his brother was okay, but furious at him for trusting Becky again.

"It's not like that! We just needed some help on this case and I did what's best for us!" Sam yelled.

"Are you sure about that? Because Becky sure as hell wasn't best for me. She already tricked you once, remember?" Dean asked.

"It's not like I ran off and got married today. I just rode with someone else on the way to our case. Eventually, you're going to have to get over this fear of being alone, because I might not always be here. And the way you're acting, I don't think I'd care," Sam said angrily.

The line went dead. Dean cursed out loud, angry, but also feeling a twinge of fear. He'd never admit it to Sam, but he was right. Dean was terrified of being alone. He heard the bathroom door open, and Cas walked out.

"Is everything okay with Sam? I heard you yelling," Cas said.

"Yeah, it's fine. He's off with that crazy bitch and pissed because it worries me, no big deal," Dean said gruffly.

"You care for Sam very deeply. And he cares for you," Cas said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed with Dean.

"He's not acting like it. He even said he wouldn't care if he left me to do this shit alone," Sam said.

"You are afraid of being alone," Cas said in his straightforward manner.

"I'm not scared of anything, Cas," he growled.

"I do not understand why you feel the need to cover it up. You are not alone, anyway," Cas said.

"How do you figure that? If Sam leaves, then I get to hunt monsters alone," Dean said.

"You have me," Cas answered.

Dean's heart pulled again.

"That's true. Listen, I'm pretty worn down, I think I need some sleep," Dean said as he pulled himself to the top of the bed and got under the blankets. "'Night, Cas."

Cas watched as Dean slowly fell asleep. His chest moved up and down in a rhythmic pattern. Suddenly, the pain in Cas' chest came back again. Only this time, he knew what it was without having to wakehis best friend to ask.

Cas was in love with Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up suddenly in the morning to find Cas standing right next to his bed.

"I know the name of the illness I have. I believe it is love," Cas said.

"Dude! What are you talking about? Just-just get dressed. We need to get on the road," Dean said.

He and Cas climbed into the Impala a few moments later. Dean settled back with ease, but Cas looked tense. Dean felt bad.

"Look, man, I'm sorry I yelled at you. But seriously, love? How do you know what that even feels like?" Dean asked.

"I can feel it," Cas answered simply.

"How? You thought you were sick before. How do you _know_ it's l-l-yeah, that word," Dean couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Because you are what I feel, Dean. I feel the way you smell when we return from a hunt. The way your chest moves when you are sleeping. And even the way you drum your fingers on the steering wheel of this car when your music is playing. Countless more things too, but all of it is you."

Dean couldn't breathe.

"That's a strong word, Cas. Hey, maybe you're still feeling the aftershocks of getting your Grace back," he said.

Dean didn't want to talk about this. He turned his music back on, while Cas sank back into the chair.

"I have music," Cas said, producing a burnt c.d.

"No one chooses Baby's music but me. I just had a c.d. player put in, I'm going to take advantage of that," Dean said.

Where on Earth had Cas learned to put music on a c.d.?

"I learned this skill at the library," he said, as if reading Dean's mind. "A very kind woman thought it was cute I wanted to know how to do it."

An unfamiliar feeling surged through Dean. Jealousy? Of someone else being with Cas? What was going on with him? He looked at the excitement in Cas' eyes. Sighing, he took the disc and put it in his player.

Dean was surprised. The music was actually good! Queen, Aerosmith, Def Leppard, Poison. He had rubbed off on Cas, he thought proudly. Soon, a Journey song came on, and Cas actually started to sing.

Dean felt his face go red as Cas sang about touching and squeezing. This could _not_ be happening. There was no way Dean Winchester, lover of women, was into a dude.

"Where did you learn that song?" he asked Cas.

"I got the stomach pain we mentioned in Heaven, and I thought listening to some of Earth's music would help. The only thing I have much experience in is your music," he said.

Dean and Cas soon stopped for some breakfast at a shabby diner. Cas looked at Dean often, and Dean knew it was because the angel thought he was in love with him. Dean made small talk, but he couldn't help returning at least some affection in his gaze. After all, this was his best-friend, and he had missed him.

"Aw, how cute are you too?" a young waitress asked them, before pulling out a notepad. "Strange place for a date, but who am I to judge? Now, what can I get for you two?"

Dean was about to correct her, but the look of happiness of Cas' face stopped him. Ah, what the hell. Who cared if some stranger thought they were on a date if it made Cas happy? As long as Dean knew it wasn't anything more than two bros out to eat…right?

"I'd like the biscuits and gravy, and a water. Cas?" he asked.

"Oh, yes…let's see. The egg sandwich sounds good. And water to drink, please," he said, but Dean noticed a strange look pass over his face when the waitress smiled and walked off to place their order.

"What's wrong, man?" Dean asked.

Cas ignored him. He was watching the woman as though he was unsure of something. The woman returned soon after with their drinks. Cas put his hand on hers as she set them on the table.

"Your eyes," he said. "The smile doesn't reach your eyes."

"Oh, well-no, I suppose it doesn't," she stuttered.

"Would you care to talk about it?" Cas asked her.

"No, I'm sure you don't want to hear my problems," she replied.

Cas met her gaze with a look of concern.

"I assure you, I do," he said.

"Well…I'm about to go on break. I'll be right back."

The waitress sat down a few minutes later. Within five minutes, Cas had ordered her something to drink, and was listening to the story of how her husband had been killed in the war overseas.

"Please believe me when I tell you he's in a better place. One day you will join him. But life here is short, and meant to be lived. Heaven is eternal. Enjoy what you have here. I promise you, one day, you and your husband will be reunited," Cas told her.

The waitress dabbed at the tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you very much," she said, sniffling. "I really needed to hear that."

She stood to go back to work, and as she passed by Dean, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on to this one. He's a real angel," she said with a smile.

Dean nodded. He certainly was.

"How do you do that, Cas?" he asked him as they climbed back into the car.

"Do what?" Cas said.

"Read people like that. Can you do it to everyone?" Dean asked.

"I used to be able to, when I was a full angel. Now it's only people with severe mental anguish."

"You made her feel safe," Dean said. "Was it true?"

Cas looked confused.

"You know Heaven is real," Cas said.

"Yes, but…will they see each other again?" Dean questioned.

"That depends on different things. But true lovers are rarely separated in Heaven. That is why I do not much care for traditional wedding vows, as they say 'til death do us part'. Even death cannot part love," Cas said.

"But you promised her," Dean said.

"Of course. I'm an angel, Dean, I do have some say is a person's eternal life. And I intend to do what I can to make sure they are together."

Dean and Cas rode the next few miles in silence except for Cas' c.d. Boston's song _More than a Feeling_ came on. Dean cringed. It was hard enough to figure out his feelings for Cas on his own, much less with that song playing in the background.

He had always been straight! He loved women! But…he cast a glance toward Cas, who was dozing slightly in the seat. There was no denying it.

He was falling in love with Cas. With every bit of Cas. The quiet, confused side, and the powerful angel side. His stomach clenched at the thought of Cas standing in full warrior mode in a field of monsters, demons, and who knows what else.

He flushed, happy that Cas couldn't see him. Then he did something he would never do for anyone else; he reached over and turned the music off. _Let Cas sleep_, he thought.

A few hours later, after a quick lunch and ridiculous amounts of driving, Dean suggested they find a motel. He was tired from driving so much, and wanted to cut it off early to have a break.

Soon, the pair found themselves at a cheap motel. They paid and sat their small amount of baggage in the room.

"We stopped early today," Cas said.

"We did. I needed a break," Dean told him.

"How about we go fishing?" Cas asked.

"Cas, buddy, I don't have any equipment with me. Every inch of my trunk is filled with lethal weapons. How do you know how to fish anyway?" Dean said.

"I have lived a very long life, even before you. All we need is some line and hooks," Cas said.

"No rods? Reels? _Bait_?" Dean replied.

"Trust me," Cas said.

Dean knew he already did.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean stared at the angel on the quiet riverbank. He was surprised at how easily Cas could fish. After buying some cheap line and hooks, Cas had taken two large sticks and fashioned fishing poles out of them. Then he had dug in the dirt for bugs and worms, baiting the hooks. He and Dean had cast into the river, and lazily enjoyed the summer evening.

"Cas, I haven't gone fishing like this since I was a little kid," Dean said. "Dad used to take us."

"I remembered you telling me about it. I find it quite peaceful," Cas said.

Dean glanced over at Cas. He was laying back on the grass, looking at the afternoon sky. He seemed too peaceful to be human. Which, Dean reminded himself, he wasn't. But there was something about the way he looked that made Dean's heart flutter. He quickly looked away.

"Got a bite!" Dean said as his pole bowed forward.

He quickly lifted it out of the water to reveal a good-sized bass. He beamed at his catch, and set to work to release it. Cas smiled softly. The hunter had a soft side after all. Cas gazed back up at the sky, feeling at peace with the world, and everything above and below it. But he knew Dean would want him to return to Heaven, and he truly didn't know if he wanted to any more.

"What's wrong? You look like someone died," Dean asked.

"The same problem as before. I do not wish to return to Heaven if it means leaving you," Cas said.

Dean felt warmth creep up his face. He had managed to avoid this discussion so far, but Cas looked so upset. He went and lay down next to him in the grass. At least this way, he wouldn't have to have this conversation while looking him in the eyes…his big, blue eyes.

"I will miss you again, and I would rather not," Cas continued.

"I know, man, I'll miss you too. But you're an angel, you belong in Heaven. You don't have to stay all the time. You can come visit anytime you want to. We always need some of your mojo on hunting trips," Dean said.

Cas sighed. The simple human action pulled at Dean's emotions.

"I feel like I don't want to be away from you at all. And if I become human, I won't have to be," Cas said.

This conversation was getting serious. Dean wasn't sure what he was feeling, but he wasn't ready for Cas to give up his angelic life for something Dean wasn't even sure about yet.

Cas seemed to sense Dean's racing thoughts. Slowly, afraid he may scare him off but not being able to stand it anymore, Cas reached over and took Dean's hand. This time, instead of pulling away quickly, Dean gave it a small squeeze. Cas grinned.

"You have a bite, Cas!" Dean jumped up and handed the rod to him.

Cas pulled in the line quickly to find a small bluegill on the line.

"You call that a fish? That's bait!" Dean laughed.

Cas laughed too. He felt light, carefree. Given the hell he had been through in his last few years on Earth, it felt amazing.

The sun began to set over the pair, who fished late into the evening, catching very few fish. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was the brief moment of quiet in the chaos, and they got to spend it together. Late in the evening, Dean turned to Cas.

"Thanks so much for this. It was good to relax without monsters for once," Dean said. "But we do need to go soon. We have a long day of driving tomorrow before we get to Vermont."

Cas and Dean stood. Cas stepped toward Dean, who suddenly felt the air catch in his lungs. The voice in his head doubting his feelings for Cas had suddenly gone silent.

"I have enjoyed this day too. We should do it again," Cas said, coming closer.

Dean stepped toward Cas as well.

"Yeah, yeah…maybe you will manage to catch a real fish, huh?" Dean asked with a shaky laugh.

Cas was close now. He knew not to initiate anything. It had to be Dean's choice.

"I thought my fish was fine. Maybe yours was a giant," Cas grinned.

Dean loved the look of glee on Cas' face. He slowly raised a hand and placed it on his cheek. Cas closed his eyes momentarily at the touch. Dean came closer. Cas could see every freckle on his face.

Slowly, almost as though he were afraid of doing so, Dean brought his lips down to meet Cas. Then they broke apart, looking at each other as though it were the first time.

Dean cleared his throat. Why was that the best first kiss he'd ever had?

"We should get back to the motel," he said with a slight smile.

The next moment, Dean had taken Cas' hand gently as they began to walk back to the car.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Dean called the shower first when they walked into the motel room. He felt like he needed some alone time to deal with the evening he had just had. He climbed into the warm water, feeling it splash down his back.

He had kissed Cas. There was no way around that. Cas had come toward him, sure, but it had been Dean who had started the kiss.

And it made freakin' fireworks go off.

Damn, what was he going to do? What did he even _want_ to do? The answer was simple: he wanted Cas. He got out of the shower and toweled off before throwing on his bed clothes. He opened the bathroom door and saw Cas sitting on the bed.

"Your turn, if you want," Dean said.

But Cas sat quietly on the bed, and made no effort to move. Dean came around to look him in the eyes.

"Everything okay? I wasn't in the shower long enough to cause another stomach ache, was I?" Dean asked, trying to make a joke even though he was alarmed at Cas' condition.

"It's gone, Dean."

"What is?" Dean asked him.

"My Grace. It has gone. Watch," Cas said. He stood and placed a hand on Dean's forehead. Nothing happened. He made movement like he was trying to disappear. Nothing. He looked worried, but somewhat relieved.

"I am fully human now, Dean," he said.

"No…no, Cas. Man, you don't belong here. You're an angel."

Cas looked hurt.

"You don't want me here?" he asked, and sat back on the bed.

Dean couldn't stand it. He had had enough of Cas feeling weak. Dean knew he was far from a weak being.

"Castiel," Dean said suddenly.

Cas looked up at him.

"You heard me. Castiel, angel of Heaven, and the bravest, purest being I know. You will figure this out. We will find out what happened to your Grace. And after that, if you don't want to go back…" Dean said as he kneeled in front of Cas. "You never have to leave."

He kissed Cas fiercely, drawing a groan out of the angel-human-whatever he was. It didn't matter what he was. He was with Dean.

Cas and Dean had leaned back on the bed when a sudden ringing jarred their thoughts back to reality. Dean answered the phone, and heard his brother's voice.

"Where the hell are you two?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm still a day's drive from you all," Dean answered his brother. "Where are you?"

"I'm here. What the hell, man? How come you're so far behind? Have you and Cas stopped a lot?" Sam asked.

Dean felt a twinge of shame.

"Yeah, I mean, no, we've just had some-some things to deal with," Dean turned his head away from Cas, and said spoke softly. "Cas has lost his Grace."

"Again? How?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. But we're on our way first thing in the morning. Have you two come up with any ideas on what's going on at the theatre?" Dean asked.

Sam realized Dean's use of the word "two" meant that he finally admitted Becky was working with them.

"Yeah, Becky did some research, and it looks like a silent film star was murdered here at the preview of one of her movies. The movie was a horror movie about a murder. As far as we can tell, she's a ghost who is killing anyone who revels in watching horror movies," Sam said.

"Damn. Get some tickets for tomorrow night's showing. We'll be there," Dean said, and hung up the phone.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas said softly from the bed.

"What for?" he replied

"You helped me see I'm not hopeless without my Grace. I meant what I said about missing you if I went back. Now I will not have to," Cas said.

"If you didn't want to go back in the first place, why are you upset?" Dean asked.

"I still love Heaven, even if I love you too. I will miss hearing the angels sing, and being in the Light," Cas said.

"There may be hope yet. But we need get some sleep, I told Sam we'd be there tomorrow to deal with this ghost," Dean said.

He crawled into the bed Cas was sitting on. After all, he had slept there the night before. He got comfortable, but noticed Cas still sitting on the edge, still in his trench coat.

"You, uh, going to take a shower?" Dean asked.

"Yes, but after, I was hoping…" Cas started.

"You can. I'll still be awake when you get out of the shower," Dean smiled, answering his unasked question.

Cas took as fast a shower as he could. When he stepped back into the room, Dean was already snoring. He crawled in the bed next to Dean quietly, carefully putting his arm around the sleeping man. He suddenly felt odd. Dean hadn't been clear about what he was giving him permission to do. Maybe he had meant just sleep in the bed. He didn't want to do anything to upset Dean. He carefully tried to move his arm back away.

Dean reached out and grabbed it with his hand.

"No, it feels nice. Leave it," he mumbled. And soon both men drifted off to sleep, their dreams filled with ghosts and lost Grace.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

They awoke early the next morning, tangled up in each other.

"I am unsure of how to react to this," Cas said, pointing down on Dean.

"Oh, shit, Cas. It's-you know…come on, let's get going," Dean said, covering up his morning problem. As much as he cared about Cas, he wasn't ready to go that far yet.

He and Cas clambered into the Impala again, ready for a day's worth of driving. Damn, Becky and Sam made some really good time. They must have hardly slept at all to get to Vermont so quickly. Dean felt a little guilty; he had put this-whatever the hell this was with Cas-in front of his work. He glanced over at the former angel, who was staring at the rain out of the window.

"Feeling okay?" he asked.

"Actually, yes. I think I'm feeling better now than ever before," Cas smiled.

Dean knew what he was talking about.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

They pulled into the motel parking lot late that evening. It had taken hours to get there, and they had only stopped at fast food places to grab a quick bite and use the bathroom. But finally, they were here. They knocked on Sam and Becky's motel room door. It opened instantly.

Becky looked quite pretty, Dean thought. Too pretty, in fact, for what they had planned for the evening.

"What the hell, Becky? Why are you dressed like that?" he asked.

"It _is_ a date, Dean. Just because I'll be kicking ass doesn't mean I can't look good while doing it," she said with a smile.

Gross.

The movie they were going to see turned out to be about a group of traveling friends who break down at a shabby, haunted motel. They then get hunted down one by one by the ghosts.

"I thought this place showed silent movies," Dean said.

"They do, but they probably don't earn a lot of money from that. We're going to see a more modern horror movie," Becky said.

"Awesome," Dean said as he read the synopsis online. "If we weren't going to be attacked the same way, this would be my kind of movie."

They left for the movies soon after, all crammed into Dean's car.

"So why did you take so long to get here anyway?" Sam asked his brother.

"We went fishing," Cas answered.

"You _what_? Dean, dammit, there are people dying and you take a day off? That's not like you," Sam said from the backseat.

"Yeah, well, we needed the break," Dean said guiltily.

He looked over and saw Cas grinning at him. He smiled back. He heard Becky whispering something to Sam behind him. Sam looked mortified.

"Um, Dean, is there something you want to tell me?" Sam asked.

"We-," Cas began.

"No, nothing, Sam. Let's get this case over with," Dean cut Cas off. Becky stifled a giggle.

Soon, they were sitting down to a movie at the theatre. Dean realized how lucky they were; it was eight p.m. on a Tuesday night. They had the theatre entirely to themselves. Sam looked around.

"It looks completely normal in here. A little outdated, but not bad. I think I'll sit in the front row, I like it better there. Becks?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. But someone needs to sit in the back. To watch our backs, you know," she said slyly.

Dean glared at her. Please, don't let Sam be picking up on this.

Cas and Dean took the back row, and soon the previews began to roll.

"This is quite interesting. I have never been to a movie before," Cas whispered.

"Seriously? It's awesome. You'll like it, I promise," Dean said, before settling himself back in his chair happily. Screw it, if he was going to be hunted down in a few hours by some crazy actress ghost, he was sure as hell going to enjoy the movie.

The movie, as it turned out, was really good, but pretty stereotypical. The good-looking teenagers get lost, wind up at a rundown motel, take two separate rooms…and totally got it on. Dean's face flushed. Wasn't this supposed to be a horror movie? He looked at Cas out of the corner of his eyes. Cas was watching the scene like a horny teenager.

He leaned over to Dean, eyes glued to the screen.

"Can we do that?" he asked.

Dean felt his pulse increase. Right now, if he could, he would be doing all of that to Cas, and then some. He reached over and put his hand on Cas' knee, slowly pulling it up his leg. Cas groaned deep in his throat, and moved his hand over the rub Dean's upper thigh. Dean could feel his erection growing rapidly. Cas reached up and sat his hand directly on top of it. The pressure made Dean give a small moan. He reached up and massaged Cas' member through his pants. He felt Cas stiffen under his touch. Cas leaned in and Dean kissed him, their tongues battling for dominance.

He heard a soft cough. Pulling away from Cas, he glanced down at the front row. He was taking one hell of a risk, doing this with his brother and Becky sitting so close. He looked at Cas, lust written in his eyes.

"Later," he said, the word full of meaning. Cas nodded and sat back into his chair again, to watch the movie that had thankfully moved past the sex scene.

Dean reached over and grabbed the other man's hand. Cas grinned at him. Winking, Dean caressed Cas' hand with his, and held it tightly the rest of the movie. He could get used to this feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

When the movie ended, Cas and Dean stood to stretch. Becky and Sam did the same in the front row.

"What are you thinking? Got the rock salt?" Sam called up to Dean.

"Yeah, in the bag at the motel. Ready to go?" he asked.

They left the movies and climbed back into the Impala. Dean couldn't help but notice Becky and Sam sitting much closer than was necessary. He rolled his eyes and backed up the car.

Soon, they were back in their motel room, sitting silently and rigid, waiting for the coming battle with the ghost. But nothing happened. Sam checked his watch.

"It's been two hours. Nothing. What are we missing?" he asked.

"In the movie, the kids had two rooms, not just one. Maybe it's trying to separate us?" Becky said.

It was worth a shot. Sam went to the front desk to check out the room next to his, leaving Cas, Becky, and Dean alone in their room.

"So, you two doing it or what?" she asked blatantly.

"Damn, Becky! Who the hell asks that kind of thing?" Dean said.

"Doing what?" Cas asked her.

"Never mind it, Cas. She's just poking her nose around," Dean said.

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"There's something between you two. I can feel it. I can't place exactly what it is yet, but it looks a whole lot like l-," she began, but cut off when Sam opened the door, and handed Dean the key to the new room. Dean gave Becky a meaningful look, that plainly said _don't talk about it_.

Dean and Cas settled into the room, waiting for the onslaught. They kept quiet, looking for anything suspicious. The room stayed still. Dean shrugged. He was sure this was something supernatural. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

Cas looked entirely at ease, considering he was a mortal again who could be killed just as easily as the rest of them. He glanced at Dean, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. He didn't want to waste this opportunity. He stood and walked over to Dean, who looked up at him.

"What's up, Cas?" he asked.

But Cas didn't say anything. Instead he leaned down and kissed Dean, reveling in the motions, the taste, everything about him. Dean sighed into his mouth. Without warning, he grabbed Cas around the middle and threw him down onto the bed.

He began unbuttoning Cas' shirt as he continued to kiss him. He felt so warm and gentle. Dean couldn't wait to get his shirt off. He felt Cas fumbling with his buttons as well. Screw it, he thought, and sat up to take off his shirt for him. Cas did the same thing. Dean leaned back in to continue the kissing. The feeling of skin on skin was too much. He could feel the hardening in his pants. Running a hand up Cas' thigh, he found his erection too.

Cas moaned at the touch, pulling Dean closer to him. Then, Cas flipped the pair of them so that he was on top. Dean didn't know what to think. He was usually in charge, but this was _hot_. Everything Cas was doing to him felt so good, he wondered why he had ever doubted his feelings at all.

Cas was feeling everywhere his hands could reach. He caressed Dean's neck and chest, slowly moving down his torso and stomach. His hand came to a stop on Dean's member, causing his eyes to fly open in pleasure.

That's when he saw her standing right behind Cas, a knife pulled back, about to strike.

"Cas, move!" Dean yelled. Cas moved quickly to the side. Dean jumped up to try and grab his rock salt gun, but he had to maneuver past the ghost first. As he reached for the gun, she disappeared, flashing to behind Cas. This time, Dean was too slow with his warning. Cas turned as she brought the knife down.

"_Cas_!" Dean yelled. "Drop!"

Cas dropped to the ground, and Dean shot the ghost. She disappeared, but Dean knew this wasn't the last of it. They needed to find her bones, to salt and burn them. That was the only way to end it. A sudden frantic pounding at the door brought Dean back to Earth.

"_Dean! Cas!_" Sam yelled through the door.

Dean walked over and threw open the door to find Becky and Sam.

"It's okay," he told them. "She showed up, but I got her. We have to find those bones."

Cas walked up to them, a pained look on his face.

"Thank God you're okay. But why did she come here? And why do you have your shirts off? Wait, in the movie, right before the ghost came, those teenagers were in their room, and they were…so were you guys…what _exactly_ were you two..," Sam began with dawning apprehension on his face.

"Cas, you're bleeding!" Dean said suddenly.

Cas had pressed a towel to his arm, but redness had begun to seep through.

"I think it will be fine. I moved right as she brought the knife down," Cas said.

Dean wasn't convinced. Ignoring the confused look on his brother's face, and the smug grin on Becky's, Dean led Cas to the bathroom to examine his cut further. It wasn't deep, but it certainly was painful. Cas grimaced as Dean gently ran warm water over the cut and washed it. He dug through his bag and found a bandage to wrap it up.

"Thank you," Cas said as he examined his newly wrapped arm.

"Anytime. But try not to get hurt again…I don't like to see you in pain," Dean said. He leaned in and kissed Cas gently on the lips. "Now, let's go get the bitch that did this to you."

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"This is the place," Sam said, as Dean pulled to a stop in front of a cemetery.

"What's the name again?" Dean asked.

"Evaline Burgess. She should be in the older part of the cemetery, near the back," Sam answered.

They walked quietly through the cemetery, Dean carrying his rock salt gun, and Sam loaded down with salt, gas, shovels, and a lighter. Dean didn't like this part of the job. It felt disrespectful. Not to the insane ghost whose bones were buried here, but to all the other people. Everyone here had a story, a life. And they walked right past them, neither knowing nor caring what their stories were.

"Everyone has a story," Cas whispered to him, so Becky and Sam wouldn't hear.

"What do you mean? I thought you couldn't read minds without your mojo," Dean answered.

"I can't. But I do know that look on your face. These people are gone, Dean. They do not know or care what we do in this cemetery. Whether they are in Heaven, hell, or purgatory, they are gone from this place. Cemeteries are built for those who are left behind, not those who are buried in them."

Dean reached over and gave a gentle squeeze on Cas' hand. He was always in awe of Cas' ability to make everyone feel better.

"This is the place," Sam said, as they reached the very back of the cemetery. He dropped what he was holding onto the ground, and he and Dean began to dig. Cas and Becky kept look out, either for humans coming to investigate, or the ghost herself. Finally, Dean's shovel hit something hard in the dirt.

He and Sam gave each other a look of grim understanding, and busted through the top of the weathered casket. From above them, he heard Becky give a small scream.


	7. Chapter 7

"Becky!" yelled Dean. "Use the gun!"

"Keep her away, we've almost got her burned down here!" Sam yelled.

Both brothers began to rapidly hack at the coffin, opening it up as much as they could. Shots were going off overhead, as Becky and Cas attempted to fight off the ghost of the murdered woman.

The grave was open now. Dean sprinkled salt on the bones as Sam quickly doused them with gasoline.

"I'm out of rounds!" Becky yelled from above.

Both brothers clambered up out of the hole so Sam could light it up. What they saw on top was a terrifying sight: the ghost, her hair and ripped dress flowing terribly, was advancing on Cas and Becky. Cas had Becky hid behind him, arms stretched out to prevent her from being hurt. The ghost gave a loud, raspy breath.

"Throw it in, Sam!" Dean yelled, as Sam fumbled with the lighter. He finally managed to click it on, and dropped it in the hole.

The ghost was directly in front of Cas now, who pushed Becky off to the side to safety. She brought her hand down with the knife in it again. Cas ducked, but the ghost had frozen. She looked with a tilted head at the hand holding the knife, which had begun to burn bright red. With a shriek like a banshee, the ghost was suddenly engulfed in flames. She hit the ground with a dull thud, melting away into dust.

Dean was breathing hard. He ran to Cas, who was still on the ground.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" he asked, as Cas sat up, looking exhausted.

"I am fine. You managed to get her just in time, as you always do," he said.

Becky ran up to them, and threw her arms around Cas, who looked momentarily at a loss for words. She drew back, beaming at him.

"You are one crazy angel. You saved my life. Thank you so much!"

"You are most welcome," Cas said, smiling back at her.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Dean and Cas decided to keep their own motel room that night, leaving Becky and Sam alone. Dean had a feeling the two were getting back together, but found it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would.

"You were amazing today," Cas said, as he and Dean lay in the lumpy bed, watching horrible reality television.

"Seriously? I mean, thanks, but dude, you threw yourself in front of Becky to protect her. And you're mortal now. That was one hell of a risk," Dean answered.

"It is my instinct to protect people. The thought of being mortal again did not occur to me," Cas said.

Dean turned off the t.v.

"Cas, listen…I'm so sorry your Grace is gone again. I wish there was a way for me to fix it," Dean said, turning to him.

"I wish we could too. But this life has its perks," Cas said, bringing his hand up to rest on Dean's chest.

"I'd like to show you one of those perks right now," Dean said, pushing Cas back onto the bed.

He kissed him deeply, and Cas moaned into his mouth. Dean grinned, moving his hands down Cas' perfect body. He began to unbutton Cas' shirt, and only stopped to pull his own off over his head. Cas looked up at him as he did; his hunter was perfect in every way.

Cas remembered how Dean had enjoyed him being in charge last time, and Cas gave a quick flip so he could be on top. Dean groaned as Cas bit down on his collarbone, kissing and licking his way from one side to the other. At the same time, Cas brought his hand down Dean's body, and began to unbutton his pants. Dean wriggled underneath him as he managed to get them unclasped and pull them off. Dean's erection was sticking up under his cotton underwear. With a devilish grin, Cas leaned down and nibbled it through the fabric. Dean moaned.

"This isn't really fair, you still have your clothes on," Dean said breathlessly.

Without a word, Cas stood and took his clothes off. It was like a personal striptease for Dean, and damn, was it hot. Cas stripped naked, and stood in front of Dean. He could hardly believe it. How was it possible for someone to look so good? He licked his lips, and Cas moved back on top of him. He grazed his fingers down Dean's side, latching onto his underwear and pulling them down his legs and to the floor. He looked up and met Dean's gaze, silently asking his permission to continue. Dean nodded.

Cas took Dean into his mouth, sucking lightly and moving his tongue around the tip. Dean leaned his head back and moaned loudly. Suddenly, Cas lunged forward with his mouth, sending Dean's hard member all the way to the back of his throat. Dean felt pressure growing in his stomach. He pulled back. Cas' mouth felt amazing, but he didn't want this to be over yet.

"Lay down, Cas," he said to the man.

Cas did, reclining gracefully back on the bed. Dean had a moment of doubt. Could he do this? But he looked at Cas, gazing lustfully from the bed, and he knew he could. This wasn't just anyone, this was _Cas_. He bent over, kneeling on the bed, and slowly took Cas into his mouth, trying to do everything he'd always liked. He licked and nibbled, moving up and down Cas' shaft with light and hard strokes of his mouth. Cas was making the sexiest noises Dean had ever heard. Dean couldn't hold in his own moan. The vibration from it nearly put Cas over the edge.

"Dean, I'm gonna-," he started to say. Dean pulled back.

"Why did you stop?" Cas asked.

"I know you had mentioned wanting to…do more. I'm ready if you are," Dean said.

Cas nodded. Dean grinned. He reached into his bag by the bed and pulled out some Vaseline.

"Why do you have that?" Cas asked with a tilt of the head.

Dean just grinned wider. He lay next to Cas on the bed.

"I don't know which one of us does what, but it's up to you," Dean said.

"Please, you on top," Cas begged.

Dean nodded, and began to put some lube on his fingers. He knew that this would be different than with a woman, but he knew the very basics of what to do, thanks to late night HBO in motel rooms.

"If I hurt you in any way, tell me and I'll stop," he whispered in Cas' ear. Cas nodded.

Dean pushed a finger into Cas' hole. It was tight, much tighter than anything he had ever experienced with a woman. He moved the finger in and out, loosening it up before inserting another finger. He started to scissor his fingers, opening Cas wider. Cas moaned when Dean pushed his fingers in deep. He felt him brush a spot on the inside and gasped. Dean sat up and moved Cas under, so they were face to face.

Slowly, he pushed in to Cas. He stopped, letting Cas get used to the feeling. It was so tight and warm. He pushed forward some more, enjoying the new sensation. Finally, he was all the way in.

"I'm going to move now, okay?" he said to Cas.

"Please," Cas said softly.

Dean began to thrust his hips back and forth, grunting with pleasure. Cas reached out and grabbed his own erection, moving his hand up and down. Dean noticed, and reached out to move Cas' hand. He wanted to do that. Dean started thrusting deeper, and Cas moaned. He was hitting him right in his sweet spot.

Cas' moans were turning Dean on even more. He watched Cas throw his head back and grasp at the blankets with his hands. Dean could feel the pleasure inside him starting to peak. He thrust rapidly into Cas, moving his hand even faster to keep the pace. Cas' legs started to stiffen.

"Come for me, Cas," Dean moaned.

Cas came undone, shooting his load all over his stomach. The sight was enough to finally push Dean over the edge. He shouted Cas' name and came quickly, stilling as he emptied himself inside Cas.

The two collapsed on the bed, exhausted. When they finally recovered enough to talk, Cas suggested getting comfortable clothes on and laying back in the bed. Dean thought it sounded like an excellent idea. Within minutes, they were back on the bed, holding each other close in the still night.

"What have you done to me, Cas?" Dean asked. "Cuddling? That's not like me."

"I'm enjoying it," Cas said, his voice muffled in Dean's chest.

Dean felt his heart flutter. This man was perfect. A real, living, breathing angel on Earth. He played with Cas' hair absentmindedly as he snuggled closer. Dean smiled. He knew it was time to make his confession. He was absolutely positive of his feelings now.

"Cas, I should have told you this a long time ago, but I've been confused," Dean said.

Cas sat up and looked at Dean with confusion in his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I am in love with you. Every single bit of you, and every single thing," Dean said.

"I love you too," Cas said.

"And that, I believe, will make all the difference," a voice said from the doorway.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean leapt to his feet, ready to take on this small, old stranger standing in his doorway.

"Whoa, now son, I'm no danger to you," the man put his hands up with a peaceful smile. "Cas, care to introduce me?"

Cas stood, and walked over the old man. He looked confused, and slightly worried. He turned to face Dean.

"Dean, I'd like you to meet my dad," Cas said.

"Your dad? As in…God?" Dean asked.

"Well, yes, I suppose so," the old man said. "I heard you say you loved my son. Is that true?"

Dean nodded his head.

"Yes sir."

"And you are sure of that?" God asked him.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life," Dean said.

Cas grinned from ear to ear.

"And son? You love him?" God turned to Cas.

"Yes, I do," Cas replied.

"Well then that simplifies matters. I am sure you are wondering about the fading of your Grace," the old man said, and Dean and Cas both nodded. "It's a simple matter. When you returned to Heaven, Cas, I noticed you were not yourself. You missed this man terribly. I wanted to see you happy, but I had to be sure it was what both of you wanted. I took your Grace when Dean finally admitted he loved you."

"No offense sir, but I hadn't told Cas I loved him when he lost his Grace," Dean said.

"Ah, yes. But you see, angels are not the only creatures that can read minds," God said with a wink. "But now the decision must be yours, Cas. You know angels may not stay on Earth permanently. You must choose to have your full Grace and return to Heaven, or to become mortal and stay on Earth."

"Cas, think for a minute," Dean said, as Cas made to give a hasty answer. "Mortals age. We get sick, we die, we lose everyone we care about eventually. Don't give up everything for me, because eventually I will die too."

"Do you promise you will always love me?" Cas asked.

"Always."

Cas turned toward his Father.

"When Dean dies, will he have a place in Heaven? And Sam?" Cas asked. Dean felt a warmth spread through him. Not only was Cas worried about him, he was worried about Sam as well.

"You know as well as I that there's no simple answer to that," God said, and Dean felt worry go through him. "But I can tell you this: if the Winchester brothers continue to do the good in the world that they do now, they need not worry about their eternal souls."

Dean's spirit soared. He wouldn't have to go back to hell. As long as he didn't screw up too badly.

"Then I want to be mortal," Cas said.

"But Cas, you didn't ask about your soul," Dean said in a worried voice.

"I know that," Cas said, reaching out to take Dean's hand. "But remember what I said? True lovers are rarely separated in Heaven."

"And that is the truth. You can trust me, that's kind of my thing," God said, before placing a hand on Cas' shoulder. "Enjoy this life. We will be waiting for your return someday, but don't get in any rush. True love is worth all the time you have. And Dean?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Take good care of my son."

"I will. And thank you," Dean said.

God tilted his head, a characteristic Cas must have inherited, and vanished from the room.

Cas and Dean hugged each other tightly.

"Let's go and tell Sam and Becky," Dean said.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Are you worried about what Sam will say?" Cas asked.

"You gave up immortality for me, Cas. I'm sure," Dean said.

He and Cas walked next door to tell them, but heard a loud crashing sound. Dean's pulse raced. He kicked in the door to see Becky laying on the ground, a cut bleeding on her head.

"What happened, Sam?" he yelled, as Sam came tearing into the room.

"I don't know, she said she felt dizzy and wanted to lay down! She must have hit her head on the table! Help me get her to the car, she's losing so much blood!" Sam said.

Cas moved forward quickly to help pick the woman up. As he touched her, she opened her eyes.

"What happened? Why am I on the floor?" she said.

"Becky? Your cut, it stopped bleeding," Sam said, looking closely at it.

"It's the weirdest thing. I felt dizzy, and I blacked out. But I feel fine now. The cut doesn't even hurt," she said, bringing her hand to it. "Actually, there doesn't seem to be much of a cut there at all anymore. I think this blood is just left over."

Dean stared at Cas. How was that even possible?

"What are you doing over here anyway?" Becky said with a smile. "I thought you would be taking advantage of that motel room to yourselves."

"Come on Becks, quit teasing them. They're friends, that's all," Sam said, looking up at Dean.

Dean gave him a sly smile, and took Cas by the hand.

"I have something to tell you," Dean said.

Dean explained their entire situation (leaving out the juicy parts, of course), up to when he told Cas he loved him.

"And that's when God appeared, and-," Dean began.

"Wait, you met _God_? Dude!" Sam said.

"Yeah, and so Cas chose me over his immortality and Grace. Oh, and as long as we keep our asses in line, it looks like we get to go to Heaven," Dean added as an afterthought.

Sam gaped at him. Dean shifted uncomfortably, and squeezed Cas' hand.

"I know, it's a little weird-," he started to say, but Sam had closed the distance between them quickly and wrapped Dean up in a hug.

"I'm just so happy that you're finally happy," Sam said, and he backed away grinning.

Dean felt relieved. Becky gave a small giggle.

"I told you so," she said.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Dean and Cas returned to their room late that evening. They had sat up talking with Sam and Becky, enjoying the feeling of being happy for once. Without a doubt, there would be problems ahead. More monsters and demons to find and kill, more heartache for the families tormented by them. For now, though, their world was at peace. And as long as they had each other, nothing else mattered.

"Cas? I think I'd like a shower," Dean said.

"One second, Dean. There is a letter here on the table," Cas said, sitting on the bed to open it. Dean sat next to him. Where did this thing come from?

Cas unfolded the letter and began to read.

"_Son, you gave up everything for love, but I couldn't leave you with the Winchester boys without a few gifts. I've seen them fight. Trust me, they need a healer. Love, Dad._"

Cas gave a laugh.

"He let me keep part of my Grace! I mean, we're all still mortal, but I can heal us! This is better than anything I could have asked for," Cas said.

"That's amazing, Cas," Dean said happily. He kissed the part-angel gently, and went to take his shower.

Cas reclined on the bed, feeling at peace. He had Dean, and he could keep him safe. It was the best of both worlds. He closed his eyes. The angelic music he loved from Heaven was playing softly in his head. He smiled at this second gift.

"Thanks, Dad," he said, before rising to go join Dean in the shower. This mortal life, after all, had some serious perks.


End file.
